meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hen Lazuli
Hen(VLF144) was born into the Lazuli Mob on August 25, 2008. Her mother was either the dominant female Young or a subrodinante female named Caroline. Her father was an unknown rover. Rum was born in a litter of four, her litter-mates were her one brother named Eigg(VLM141) and her two sisters named Rum(VLF142) and Muck(VLF143). Before Hen was born a group of five Whiskers males joined the group, Wollow took dominance. A month before Hen was born two of the Whisker males named Machu Pichu and Rhogan Josh left the group to form their own mob. The Lazuli were low in numbers and made up of mostly young meerkats, never the less Hen and her brother and sisters survived to adulthood. Caroline disappeared after being evicted. Hen was one of the oldest subordinate females in the Lazuli. Only Young's two daughters Christiana and Calvinia were older than Hen and her sisters. In Janaury Christiana had gaven birth to a litter but it was lost. That same month Young, Calvinia and Hen were all pregnant. The following month the last Whisker male Rufus had taken dominant female Wollow after he was bitten by a snake. That same month on February 18, 2010 both Young and Hen gave birth to VLP170, VLM171, Palü, VLP173 and VLP174 while Calvinia aborted her litter. . In the following month when the pups started foraging with the adult three of the pups VLP170, VLP173 and VLP174 were predated leaving. Since Hen had given birth to a litter, Young started to evict her more and more than her sisters. In November Kuhglocken and VLM171 were Last Seen while Rum died leaving Palü as the only surviving pup from Hen and Young's mix litter. In Janaury 2011 Hen was pregnant but she wasn't the only one, Christiana and Hen's sister Muck were also pregnant and Young evicted them all. The females aborted their litters and allowed back in February. In June Christiana, Hen and Muck left the group even though they were not evicted, however they appeared back at the group trying to rejoin before being absent at the end of the month. During that mounth while the females were away, Wollow challanged Rufus for dominance. While the two Whisker males were competing Eigg, who was the oldest subordinate Lazuli born male assumed dominance but handed in over in July when Rufus re-established dominance. Christiana, Hen and Muck rejoined the group in August. Hen didn't mate with any rovers for the first half of 2012 but she was evicted often. In September 2012 Hen and two younger females named Bernie and Merlino were pregnant. In October Hen, Griene Tsiis and Merlino gave birth to a mixed litter of seven pups named Lust, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Pride and Sloth. That same month Hen was evicted from the group. Throughout 2013 Hen was often evicted and absent from the group. Sadly in October 2013, that year she was Last Seen. Links Lazuli Mob Caroline Lazuli Eigg Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats